clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Callery-Aiken
Conner Callery-Aiken is the youngest biological child of James Callery-Aiken and Salma Al-Arabi. He residated in Windenburg in the suburbs, with his parents; his sisters, his brother-in-law and his twin niece and nephew until he moved into Erika's house. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Connor had the wild trait and was gifted a golden retriever named Bruno who he cared a lot about and was like a best friend to Connor. Childhood Fun When Connor aged up into a child, he became a natural dog lover. As a child Connor became really close with his future cousin Abel. He spent a lot of his days at home with Bruno or hanging out with his future girlfriend, Erika, whom he met at school. Erika and Connor would often play pranks on the teachers at school. Teen Days Connor continued his close friendship with Abel. He was very mischievous and a bit of a rebel. He was an attractive teen and became a relentless tease to the point where girls would fight over him. He started dating his first girlfriend, Sofia Bjergsen, but that was short lived and he started flirting with alien, Elisha Black, who became his second girlfriend. After a date at the Von Haunt Estate, Elisha became pregnant. She gave birth to twin girls Amelia and Blanca. Although Connor and Elisha were no longer together, Connor still attempted to stay in his daughters' lives. Unfortunately Connor was a teen for not to long when his best dog friend Bruno sadly passed away. Connor continued to pursue numerous romantic interests seemingly having a new girlfriend every day, sometimes more than one at the same time. He showed a more serious interest in his best friend Erika, though he wouldn't officially date her until years later. Sadly, even though they were thick as thieves, Connor and Abel started to drift apart. Abel’s PTSD was getting hard for Connor to handle and Connor seemed to want to spend more time with his girlfriends instead of Abel. It didn’t help that Abel started to fall for Erika as well. Adulthood Connor became snobbish when he grew into an adult although that didn't stay for long as he went back to his street/trendy ways. He joined the athletic career, following his father's footsteps, however decided to quit his career after his father advised him to join the business career instead. Connor eventually started officially dating Erika, not long before his sister's wedding. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduced her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca and they all got on well together. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor took Erika away for a romantic evening to Granite Falls. They had their first woohoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Erika said yes and Connor told his parents about the engagement when he returned home. Connor threw an engagement party at the suburbs household where it was revealed he and Erika were already married and he then moved to Bridlinton Bay to live with Erika in her house. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage. Connor finally completed his Serial Romantic aspiration and it changed to Big Happy Family like Erika. After their date, they tried for a baby but it is unknown as to if they are pregnant or not. Trivia *Connor had a "reputation" as the cutest toddler, until Clare said that Hunter may have had stolen the title from him. This topic is still hotly debated. *Connor once had 7 girlfriends at the same time. *Connor's now fiance Erika refused to date him if he was seeing other girls. *Connor had the same hairstyle from toddlerhood to the beginning of his teen-hood, which Clare described as "Connor's hair". *Clare planned Connor and Erika to be together since they were children. She also thought they would be together since they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also said that Erika and Connor's relationship as a "mini Jalma". *Connor was the first guy in the family to get his girlfriend (Elisha) pregnant and not be there for the birth as well as not live with her. The second was Abel, although Abel's girlfriend Ashley moved into Abel's house shortly after the birth of Phoenix. *Connor is meant to be at least 15-16 years younger than Charlie Rose, but they are both still in their 20's since Clare re-set Charlie's life stage and she is meant to be the same age as Asher. *Connor apprantly married Erika off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. Clare said they would soon have a real wedding ceremony because of this. **Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engaged. *Connor finally completed the Serial Romantic aspiration in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and it changed to Big Happy Family, the same as Erika. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation